


【All耀】飨宴（1）

by Milomua



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, anime - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomua/pseuds/Milomua





	【All耀】飨宴（1）

光鲜亮丽的背后，黑暗也如影随形。

空旷无人的暗巷，空气中漂浮着食物腐败的味道。石板路被雨水冲刷得闪闪发亮，仿佛一地散落的星光。夜幕下，万家灯火漂浮在这个城市的云端，可望不可及的距离，月亮也悄悄隐去了身形。

青年皱了皱眉，兜帽在脸上投下阴影，碎发压在额前，却掩不住眉梢眼底犀利的杀意。他斜斜地倚在墙上，眼睛紧盯着手表，指尖在耳垂上摩挲着调整接收器的频率。紧张和焦虑将每一次心跳的间隙拉得无限悠长，就在他最后一丝耐心即将被耗尽之时，耳机里终于传来了斯拉夫人的声音。

“小耀！目标任务向你那边转移了！”

“收到！”王耀一跃而起。

“不要轻举妄动！对方人数和报上来的不一样，可能计划有变！”伊万顿了顿，声音陡然拔高。

王耀被震得倒吸了口气，随手抽出腰间的格洛克：“来不及了，这几只老鼠都快遛了我们半个月了，今晚必须解决——你那边过来多少人？”

“七八个吧。”

“不多，能应付。我先过去缠住他们，你和阿尔弗雷德快点过来，早干完早点睡觉，耀爷我困死了！”

嘴上说着困，青年一双金眸却像淬了火的熟铁，在黑暗里熠熠发光。耳朵也尖尖地竖起来，王耀侧了侧头，敏锐地捕捉着风吹草动。

“啊，他们往这边来了！”

“小耀你千万当心——”

“得嘞！”

一脚踏破空巷里沉寂的空气，青年仿佛一头猎豹，安静而迅捷，黑色的身影一闪而过，只留下夜风拂过草叶的沙沙声。

连追了几条小路，匪徒仿佛察觉到了什么，开始向更偏僻的地方逃窜。七扭八拐的暗巷大大局限住了视野，王耀啧了一声，小跳着后退几步，足尖猛一发力，刷刷几下跃上了房梁。

皎皎月光下，这群亡命之徒逃窜的尽头，赫然是一条死胡同。

青年勾起一侧嘴角。“哎呦，天堂有路地狱无门，这都是命啊。”

“王耀你定位仪是不是坏了，hero找不着你啊？”

“爷的定位仪好着呢，是你的坏了吧？小鬼怕黑就老实呆在原地别动了，等着万尼亚接你吧！”

“靠hero死都不要那头蠢熊来救——”

指尖一碾掐掉通讯，王耀飞身从屋顶掠下，惊起一片蝉鸣和蛙声。人都杀到了眼前，这伙市井流氓才终于意识到大祸临头，哗啦一声四下散开，拿刀的拿刀亮棍的亮棍，吱哇乱叫着围成一圈，将王耀困在中间。

王耀打都懒得和他们打，目光闲闲一扫，抬手将格洛克对准其中一人的眉心：“打个商量，叫你的人把东西收一收呗。”

果然，一圈人的脸色立刻惶惶起来，犹豫不定地看着自家老大的脸色。

就说是群上不了台面的小毛贼，遇着点事，一个个怂得跟狗一样。月光照下来，这个所谓的老大满脸横肉，粗壮的胳膊上满是纹身，双手抱胸试图摆出一副黑社会老大的架势。尽管跟他手下惊慌失措的小弟们比起来还有那么点气场，可惜被手枪一指，立刻就现了原形。

王耀本以为他在众小弟面前还能凶上个三五秒钟，简单过上几招什么的。指节被捏得咔嚓轻响，男人却不吭气，一把扯过身边一体型偏矮的同伙，大手在脑袋上狠狠一抓，一道寒光闪过，女人的尖叫声随即响彻夜空。

王耀被吓了一大跳：“你干什么！”

男人死死抓着女人的头发向后拽，脑袋仰到了极限，哭喊声都变了调。小弟们也惊呆了，拿着刀棍的手举也不是放也不是。

男人手里的匕首逼得更紧了些，咧出一口黄牙：“狗条子，把枪放下！”

女人哭得几乎要抽断了气。

青年愣了一下，随即反应过来，摆了摆手。“好说好说。”

靠，这他妈哪跟哪啊！伊万没说有女人啊！王耀心里一连骂了好几声shit,还是小心翼翼地弯下腰，把格洛克轻轻放在地上，伸脚踢了过去。

对方哼了一声，立刻有小弟捡起枪递了过去。王耀慢慢站起身，手举过头顶，表情无比诚恳。

“喏，有话好好说，咱别对女人动手成吗。”

男人眯起眼睛，眸子里的光更加幽深了几分。这女人不过是只他买来的鸡，本想带回去跟弟兄们一块乐一乐的，没想到半路杀出来个程咬金，坏了今晚上的兴致。

不过多看几眼，这送上门来的条子身材倒也不错，胸虽然平了点，但腰身是腰身，腿挺长，屁股挺翘，声音也不错，干起来估摸也能挺爽。男人咽了口唾沫，混了这么长时间还没上过男人，啧啧，光想想鸡巴就要硬了。

来不及思考更多，男人一挥匕首，嘶哑的声音召唤道：“弟兄们上，做了他！”

“操！”喉咙里挤出一声低骂，王耀猛然压下身子，喽啰甲一刀挥了个空，膝窝被阴劲猛踹了一脚，直接趴在地上。王耀随即伸长胳膊，一手去抢喽啰乙的西瓜刀，一手抓住对方的小臂，发了狠往后一拧，只听到“咔嚓”一声，肘关节立刻脱臼，青年又坏心眼地拉了一下，那人嘴里才发出痛苦的哀嚎声。

王耀伸手扯了扯兜帽，语气里尽是不耐烦。

“爷没时间跟你们玩，要上一起！”

“去死吧！”

棍风在耳边呼呼作响，王耀头也没回，反手扯住棍子用力一拉，靠蛮力竟生生拽了过来，手腕一甩飞棍脱手，直接抽上小腹。对方惨叫一声，直直飞了出去，一连撞翻了好几个人。王耀这才赏脸瞄了他一眼，手底下却也没闲着，长刀一划逼退意欲冲上来喽啰们，一步一步直指正主。

刀锋映着月光，把男人狰狞而淫邪的表情照得雪亮。

王耀恶心得直打了个哆嗦：“喂你这是什么眼神，爷可是个带把的……”  


“——妈的！”

男人低吼一声，眼睛仍然盯着王耀，手枪竟是对准了地上乱挣乱扭的喽啰甲。血冲上头顶，王耀大脑一热，来不及丝毫犹豫，长腿一抬踢了过去。

砰！

枪响了。

与此同时，格洛克在空中划过一道弧线，摔在石板路上滑出去老远。王耀躺在地上，脑袋磕在地上嗡嗡乱响，子弹擦过耳朵打穿帽子，鼻子里都是头发烧焦的味道。他艰难地撑起身子坐了起来，冰凉的掌根捂住眼睛。

“不玩了不玩了，磕狠了，操好想吐……”

“你说不玩了就不玩了？”男人的声音里满是压抑不住的兴奋，他挥了挥手，三四个还能站起来的小弟立刻冲上来把王耀牢牢压在地上。“死条子，游戏才刚刚开始呢。”

王耀挣了挣，挣不动。

男人点燃根烟，不疾不徐地走过来，蹲下身子，伸手摘掉青年的帽子，又捏碎了通讯器。

马尾在方才的打斗中散开了，几缕被汗水濡湿的黑发凌乱地黏在脸上。这张漂亮到过分的小脸细腻白皙，嘴唇咬得通红，一双金色的眸子却盛满了震怒和暴戾，恶狠狠地盯过来，简直要把他瞪穿一个洞。

男人舔了舔嘴唇，很好，很好，这样的人干起来才够爽。

奖励地拍拍脸。“小美人，好好表现。”

金瞳猛然一缩，王耀咬紧牙齿，猛然一挺腰，一脚踹上那张令人作呕的脸。然而腿刚踢出去了一半，男人伸手掐住他的侧腰用力一拧，一阵酸痒顺着骨缝爬上来，王耀忍不住软下腰，头转向一边，喉咙间逸出闷哼。

男人笑了。“看不出来啊，小骚货这么敏感，掐一下就不行了。”

滚……”

膝盖压住乱挣乱动的大腿，男人伸手扯开青年的外套。像拆开精心准备的礼物丝带，宽大的黑色罩衫下，紧身衣紧紧裹着清健的身体，随着青年的挣扎，外衫顺着肩膀滑落，锁骨处一弯凹陷，盛着浅浅的月色。紧致的布料完美描绘出身体的曲线，男人着迷地抚摸着，低头吻上青年的脖颈。

下一秒，小腹一阵闷痛，酸水涌到喉咙，男人干呕了一下。王耀的双腿不知什么时候挣开了禁锢，又是一脚踹过去，没轻没重，直奔下三路。男人慌了神，竟然没躲过去，半硬的命根子狠狠挨了一下，疼得他立刻蜷起眉头

男人呲着牙，劈手给了旁边看笑话的小弟一个耳光：“笑个屁！东西拿来！”

“东，东西？”

男人唇边噙了抹冷笑。“针管，还有药，都拿来。小骚货性子再烈，两管药下去也老实了。”

王耀张开嘴刚要说点什么，男人脱下背心，团成一团塞进他嘴里。

“小子，别怕，一点助兴的东西，一会包你爽到死。”

王耀红了眼睛，手脚都被牢牢制着，眼睁睁看着针头扎进胳膊里，浅粉色的液体缓缓注入。一管完毕，男人唇角笑意更甚，伸手解开青年的皮带，裤子下褪，露出尚未硬起的分身。王耀心中警铃大作，刚想补上一脚，男人怎么可能再给这个机会，握住他的脚踝用力向两边打开，从身后摸出一个小盒子，挖出一块半透明的药膏，俯身细细抹在王耀疲软的性器上，紧接着一路下滑，顺着臀缝来到那个隐秘的穴口处，不顾青年的挣扎，强硬地塞进一根手指进去。

异物入侵带来强烈的疼痛和不适，王耀皱紧眉头，发出难受的呜呜声。他深深呼吸着，臀部不自觉夹紧，试图把手指推出去。男人也不着急，安抚地亲亲他的嘴角，又加了根手指，一寸一寸摸过翕动的褶皱，把药膏里里外涂抹了个遍。

“小东西，装得跟什么似的，其实你也是喜欢男人的吧？”

王耀猛然一哆嗦，闭上了眼睛。夜风拂过身体，紧身衣被抓着卷了上去，一条温热的舌头舔上胸口的挺立，明明被逗弄的是上半身，奇异的酥麻却从下身热辣辣地烧起来，顺着神经末梢狂乱地席卷四肢百骸。

“看啊，宝贝，药效发作了。”

该死的，闭嘴！闭嘴！王耀很想吼他，再一掌劈死这只禽兽。但他做不到，光是咬紧下唇屏住呼吸就已经用去了他所有的自制力。药膏被身体内部的高热所融化，王耀能清楚地感受到肠道在不受控制地翕动，丝丝缕缕的药膏渗入黏膜，他满脸潮红，忍不住喘息着扭了扭腰，眼看着性器一点点充血变硬，颤巍巍地站了起来。

如果可以，王耀更想劈死自己。

万尼亚，阿尔弗，你们死到哪里去了啊，怎么还不来——

仿佛听到了王耀的召唤，下一秒，男人大吼一声，一颗子弹裹挟着风声，准确无误地贯穿了他的肩胛骨。温热的血液迸溅出来，洒了王耀一脸。

斯拉夫人一身黑色的大衣，似乎和夜色融为了一体。伊万面无表情，依然保持着端枪平举的姿势，绷紧的手臂没有分毫颤抖。晚风吹起围巾下摆，他迈着大步，又稳又快地走过来，脚步落在地上没有一丝声音。

伊万简单环视了一圈，从大衣里掏出另一只枪，双枪扳机连扣，漆黑的枪管所指之处，惨叫声响彻夜空。

王耀闷哼一声，蜷起身子试图抱住自己赤裸的身体。伊万看了他一眼便立刻转开视线，斯拉夫人什么都没说，脸部线条却绷紧到近乎狰狞。他不动声色地低了低头，宽大的帽檐掩住紫眸里肆意翻腾的杀意。

枪口调转，对准了男人的脸。嘴唇动了动，柔软的嗓音吐出魔鬼的话语。

“敢对小耀做出这种事……就拜托你去死一死吧！”

“……”

“万尼亚，住手！”  


“Fuck you！”

千钧一发之际，阿尔弗雷德不知道打哪儿冒了出来，看见伊万压低了帽子就知道大事不好，来不及做更多思考，美国人冲出来使劲往伊万身上一撞，子弹一瞬间疾射而出，擦着男人的头皮射在了地上，又弹飞出去。

王耀身子发软，后穴早已经湿得一塌糊涂，情欲在身体里发酵，叫嚣着发泄和冲撞。可现在他只能倒在地上，握着高高扬起的欲望，浑身颤抖，绝望地看着眼前发生的一切，无能为力。

那边阿尔弗雷德骑在伊万身上，直接上手一个耳光。

“你他妈给hero清醒点！”

斯拉夫人也不是省油的灯，帽子掀到一边，伸手掐住了阿尔脖子。动脉在拇指下激烈地跳动着，男人发了狠，毫不犹豫地收紧。

“是谁把小耀害成这个样子的啊？谁他妈白痴一样磨磨唧唧找不到路啊！”

“哎呦，蠢熊你还想掐死hero?!”

“掐死你都算轻的！万尼亚要用水管打爆你的头！”

王耀翻了个白眼，深吸了口气，翻过身，艰难地抓起一颗石头扔了过去。

“你们俩个傻逼……赶紧，赶紧送爷回去……”

黑色的奔驰在霓虹光影中风驰电掣。  


伊万紧紧抿起嘴唇，一脚把油门踩到底，方向盘打得飞起，生生开出平地起飞的架势。阿尔弗雷德坐在后座上，一手死命掐着安全带，一手把王耀的脑袋固定在怀里。  
“蠢熊你开慢点会死吗！”

“闭嘴。”

王耀更不好受，药效完全发作，他像个受伤的小猫一样趴在后座上，脑袋随着车身晃动的频率一下一下磕着阿尔弗雷德坚实的大腿，此时此刻，只要他抬起头，鼻尖就能碰到美国青年腰胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一块。麝香的气味盘旋着，热流在体内肆无忌惮地躁动。后穴里传来一波又一波无法忍耐的搔痒，仿佛千万只蚂蚁乱爬乱咬，内裤湿漉漉地贴在腿上，股缝间泥泞得一塌糊涂，穴口不受控制地收缩着，涌出一股一股的淫水。怎么办，要怎么办，太痒了，痒得要疯了，想要什么东西立刻恶狠狠地插进来，一捅到底。

好空虚……好像要……

王耀低低叫了一声，他不能说，不敢说，美国青年身上散发的男人气息快把他逼死了。

性器早已坚硬到爆炸，铃口冒着黏液，湿漉漉地滴下来，空虚的内壁渴望着摩擦。王耀长叹一声，忍不住翻过身子，耸起腰，细长的手指揪着椅垫的绒毛。舌头伸出来轻轻舔舐着嘴唇，尝到了一点咸味。

汗水从身体的每一个毛孔涌出来，他索性闭紧眼睛跪在座椅上，额头抵住垫子，一下一下顶着胯，高耸的帐篷蹭过椅垫，粗糙的触感碾磨着龟头。短暂的快慰过后，是更加无法忍耐的麻痒。

“呼……” 王耀喘息着，很想把手伸进内裤揉自己，至少先射出来一次。可阿尔弗雷德紧紧盯着他，伊万还在前面坐着，他实在没这个脸在同事面前自慰。  
等待绿灯的间隙，斯拉夫人扫了一眼后视镜。

王耀弓着身子，脸上满是潮红，抱着阿尔弗雷德的大腿无意识地呜咽着，金眸里水光遍布，欲求不满的表情是赤裸裸的邀请。那双泪水迷蒙的眼睛看过来，伊万的心脏猛地一跳，双腿间的炽热立刻又涨大了一圈。

车子后面，生怕王耀滚下座椅，阿尔弗雷德小心地护着他的脑袋，随着车身颠簸，王耀的脸颊和嘴唇一次次有意无意地擦过美国青年最为爆炸的一点，湿热的呼吸喷上在上面，阿尔紧张地并起腿，自家兄弟高高翘起，分泌的液体濡湿了底裤，隔着布料都能看到粗大的形状。

“……操。”

阿尔咬牙，太阳穴突突直跳。怀里的妖精太勾人，要不是伊万在这里，他早就把王耀按在地上就地正法了。

狭小的空间，滚烫的空气。稀薄的水汽被情欲蒸干，荷尔蒙冲撞着，带起一连串爆裂的火花。伊万和阿尔在后视镜里对视了一下，都在对方眼里看到某种警告。阿尔弗雷德撇撇嘴，伸手把王耀抱得更紧了些，伊万冷哼一声，将方向盘狠狠向一边推去。

 

“出去。”

“小耀……”

“我叫你们出去！”

浴室里，两条腿还打着抖，王耀扶着墙勉力撑住身体，瞪大了毫无威慑力的水眸，颤颤巍巍地往外赶人。

“王耀你行吗？用不用hero帮忙啊？”

机会难得，阿尔弗雷德死皮赖脸地卡着门，王耀推了他好几下，美国青年索性整个人扒在门板上。最后还是伊万在他屁股上踹了一脚，把人拖走了。

“万尼亚晚上再来看你。”

王耀虚弱地点点头，巴不得这俩人赶紧走。拖着虚浮的脚步走到洗手台边，一手撑着台面一手摸向下面。裤子褪到脚踝，纤细的手指握住性器，上上下下的套弄。

难以言明的快感顺着脊柱一路向上，细细密密地点燃了末梢神经。王耀半眯着眼睛，餍足地叹息一声，脑袋极力向后仰去，露出一小截修长白皙的脖颈。

青年翻了个身靠在墙上，原本抵着台子的手不自主地抚上胸口，揪着小小的蓓蕾拉扯。药物在体内发酵，他闭上眼睛，喘息着，一手拉扯着乳头一手撸动着性器，淋漓的液体沾了满手，整个人都在情欲里漂浮。

纤长的睫毛染上水汽，漂亮的脸上布满了情潮的艳红。他曲起腿，蹭着墙壁直往下滑，希望瓷砖的微凉能将他高热的身体降降温。怎么办呢，不够啊，还不够，光玩前面远远不能发泄深埋在体内的欲望和骚痒，太痒了，不知道那混蛋在小穴里塞了什么东西，肠壁深处一跳一跳的，滚烫泛滥的液体一股股淌出来，烫的他直发抖。王耀红着眼睛，几乎要哭出来了。

紧了紧拳，手伸向了身后。

被药物彻底催熟的身体敏感得不可思议，很顺利就吞下了一根手指。第一次插自己后面，王耀屏住呼吸，紧张得心脏差点从嗓子眼里蹦出来。刚开始并没有什么特别的快感，也不疼，王耀喘着粗气，手指撑开小穴，一寸寸抚摸过褶皱，充分体会着这饱满酸胀的感觉。

“嘶……唔，嗯嗯……”

可越是这样抽插，小穴内部就越痒。吊着他，勾着他，磨着他，撩得他心痒难耐。事以至此，王耀也顾不上什么了，索性放软了腰趴在地上，脸贴着地砖，一手掰开臀肉一手伸进去用力抠挖。

忽视掉满室淫靡的水声，只想着深一点，再深一点，摸到那能够让他解脱的一点，让他爽，彻底开闸释放汹涌澎湃的欲望。

“王耀？”

敲门声突然响起，王耀吓得一激灵，手指飞快地抽了出去，狠狠抠过肠壁，突如起来的快感让他忍不住发出一声轻哼。

“你怎么了？”

亚瑟敲着门，关切地问。

今晚上本没有他的任务，只是刚刚遇到伊万和阿尔弗雷德你一拳我一脚打闹着从宿舍门口经过，看着脸色都不太好。这俩人战斗力加起来足以打爆FBI，亚瑟不能不管又不能深管，追着絮叨了几句都是战友要好好相处啊，阿尔弗雷德一翻白眼：“相处个屁，你是没看见王耀都被他坑成什么样了？“

王耀？怎么又扯到王耀了？亚瑟脑袋里轰地一响，继续追问下去，一金一银却又不说话了，恶狠狠地互瞪着，谁都不肯开口。

英国人无奈，挥手放他们走了。回到宿舍里，糟糕的预感又在脑袋里流连不去，干什么都没心情。

王耀怎么了？这么大动静他怎么不知道？夜风吹进来，仲夏夜的鸣蝉声搅得他心烦意乱，汗水黏住背心，亚瑟叹了口气，扔了鼠标，换双拖鞋去了浴室。

没想到刚走到门外就听见王耀淫浪的喘息和呻吟声。

亚瑟瞪大眼睛，惊得牢牢钉在原地，手里的沐浴露和澡花差点掉在地上。他下意识屏住呼吸，这门板隔音不太好，连手指带出来的水声都清晰可闻。他犹豫了好一会，“卧槽王耀居然在干这种事”震惊还是战胜了非礼勿听的羞耻，站在门口磨磨蹭蹭了一阵子，等他终于积累起足够的勇气敲门时，才发现下身兄弟不知道什么时候已经起立敬礼了。

亚瑟低头看着裤裆处鼓鼓囊囊的一块，欲哭无泪。这叫什么事啊，被王耀知道了非杀了自己不可。亚瑟正琢磨着要不要转头跑路，水声戛然止住了，王耀沙哑的声音传了过来：“进来。”

“啊？”

“我要你进来……”两句话就泄漏了主人压不住的情欲，王耀咽了口口水，喑声道，“门没锁。”

亚瑟转开门把的手整个都是抖的。

浴室里水气氤氲，王耀赤裸着坐在地上，手掌掩住面颊，只在指缝里露出一只眼睛，泛红沾泪的眼睛，失了焦距，却直勾勾地看着他，满满都是不加掩饰勾引。

“亚瑟，亚瑟……”

“帮我。”

胸腔里跳动着激烈的鼓点，汗水从额发滑落，模糊了眼睛。英国人维持着开门的姿势，血一瞬间从头顶冲到下身，瞬间燃起星火燎原的情欲。鼻翼翕动，呼吸粗重起来，听到唾液吞咽的声音。

这时候不上，简直不是男人。

亚瑟大步踏了进来，扬手摔上浴室的门。不再废话，英国男人双手交叉握住背心的下摆，猛地向上一拉。

蒸汽凝结成水珠，反射着昏黄灯光，顺着精壮的上身淌了下来。亚瑟身上是那种柔软的肌肉，浅浅的弹性手感极好。深红色的肉粒在胸口上挺立着，性感至极。

“来啊……来操我……”

后穴的搔痒忍无可忍，亚瑟的目光是更猛烈的催情药。神智逐渐远去，王耀的脑袋塞满了烟雾一样的东西，他抬起头，无意识地张开嘴，一小截猩红的舌头伸出来，唇角淌下晶莹的津液。像是要故意诱惑眼前的男人，王耀转过身，翘起屁股，弯曲手指用力抠挖着肠壁，嫩红色的小穴饥渴地吸啜着，迫不及待地想要吞进更粗更长的东西。

一向文质彬彬的英国人终于忍不住爆了粗口：“妈的，王耀，我怎么以前没看出来你是这么个妖精。”

一把捞起地上的男人，压着肩膀狠狠扣在洗手台上，迫使他的腰臀高高翘起。王耀难受地闷哼了一声，刚想挣扎，亚瑟一手固定住他的双腕，强制拉到身后，反扣成无法动弹的姿势。

冰冷的台子擦着脸颊，鲜明的触感却唤起更大的兴奋。王耀急促地喘着气，主动扭着腰去蹭亚瑟的东西。淫水混着药物，股沟处湿泞的不成样子，臀缝亲密地贴合着身后男人高高耸起的弧度，隔着布料，也能感受到滚烫的龟头突起的形状，刺激得他浑身发抖。

“别乱动！”

冷不丁，亚瑟一巴掌抽上王耀的屁股。雪白的臀肉立刻红了一片，后者忍不住发出一声短促的尖叫，随即咬紧下唇，强迫自己将呻吟全数吞进肚子里。明明被打着屁股，末梢神经却在一瞬间产生细细密密的快感，电流一般蹿进四肢百骸，让他手脚发软。

前端性器再一次硬了起来，在没有任何抚慰的情况下，颤巍巍地挺立着，吐出一股又一股透明的淫水，黏腻腻地滴下来，拉出一道银线。王耀羞得满脸通红，亚瑟无声地笑了笑，伸手去摸这根精神奕奕的东西，指腹微糙，抚过红肿坚硬的龟头，将腻滑的液体涂满柱身。他俯下身吻上王耀线条美好的肩膀，与此同时，手掌毫不犹豫地撸动起来，发出令人遐想的噗呲声。

“啊……”

王耀忘情地呻吟起来，肩膀向后舒展，脊背贴上亚瑟汗水淋漓的胸膛，随着亚瑟揉搓的频率无意识顶着腰胯。别人帮忙撸管的快感比自己动手强上不知多少倍，灵魂都荡漾起来的感觉，双腿轻飘飘地像踩在棉花上。

亚瑟一手玩着他前面，另一只手悄无声音地探进内裤边缘，向下一扯，紫红的巨物弹跳而出，铃口冒着黏液，早已肿大到忍无可忍。王耀犹自沉浸在阴茎被爱抚的甜蜜中，猛然察觉到危险的靠近，慌得直往前趴，却更是把臀肉和穴口全部暴露在亚瑟视线里。

亚瑟不动声色地按住王耀的后背，放低声音诱哄。

“宝贝儿，别动。等会有你爽的。”

英国人舔了舔嘴唇，手指离开了性器，转而揉捻着王耀的屁股。柔嫩的臀肉弹性极佳，于视觉于触觉都是至高无上的享受。亚瑟捏了个爽，扶正了自己的性器，就着股间淋漓的淫水，坏心眼地在臀缝里滑动着，不轻不重，却偏偏不去插中间一吸一吮的小洞。

“啊——啊你快点——”若即若离的挑逗要把王耀搞疯了，后穴的麻痒从来没有那么难以忍受，身后热汽一波波传来，感受得到却吃不到。欲望控制了大脑，顾不上羞耻，或者根本没有意识到自己在做什么，王耀主动翘起屁股去套弄后方的性器，胡乱扭动着，一心只想把火热的肉棒吸进来。

眼见小黑猫真的渴疯了，亚瑟不动声色地眯起眼睛，弯下腰，勃大的柱身搔弄着湿漉漉的会阴，耳边飘荡着王耀哀哀的哭求，他压低声音问道：“快点什么？”

“快点给我。”王耀软倒在洗手台上，无力地哽咽，泪水顺着眼角滑落。

亚瑟仍然不满足：“给什么？”

“……”

“你不说清楚，我又怎么知道该怎么做呢？”

“给我……你的肉棒……”巨大的羞耻让王耀无地自容，泪水迷蒙了视线，全部的意识只有身后滚烫的性器。他艰难地眨了眨眼睛，迎上亚瑟玩味的眼神，一咬牙，终于自暴自弃：“插进来……全部插进来，插射我！”

亚瑟轻轻笑了起来。

灯光昏黄，痞痞的笑容挂在平日里一本正经的脸上，竟是不同于寻常的邪魅。王耀看得失了神，着魔一般地挺着身子追逐那双嫣红的唇。亚瑟却一把将他压在台子上，大手将臀瓣向上托了托，扶正怒涨的性器，龟头推开层层腻肉，强硬地挺了进去。

性器烫得不可思议，小嘴热情地吸吮着龟头，火热的肠肉立刻缠了上来，湿滑的内壁太过舒爽，两个人忍不住同时长叹了口气。

被药物开发得松软无比的穴口很好地纵容了亚瑟的长驱直入，英国人松开了禁锢王耀的手，转而覆上他的手背，十指交扣着压在台子上，胯下连续几个深顶，畅快地享受着柱身被肠肉摩擦的剧烈快感。

“宝贝，舒服么？”

王耀半仰着脖子，媚态横生。无意识地摇着头，眼睛里覆着一层泪水，随着亚瑟的顶弄乱扭着身体，想要对方给予更多。

“里面好痒，再用点力……”

若是在清醒状态下，杀了他也不会说出这种话。亚瑟摇摇头，俯下身吻他的眉梢眼角，动作轻缓，尽是说不出的疼惜。

王耀转过头回应，唇舌缠在一起再放开，复又疯狂地吻在一起，掠取着对方口中的津液。来不及吞下的口水顺着下巴淌落，亚瑟总能掐着节奏，在王耀肺部空气即将耗尽之时松开禁锢，反而是王耀舍不得英国人的吻，用力勾着脖子，舌头淫荡地伸出来，追逐着亚瑟的嘴唇，迫切地邀请对方与之共舞。

亚瑟揽过王耀的腰，不可思议，如此纤细的腰肢却能爆发出那样巨大的能量，这具身体也是一样，看着弱不禁风，却承受得了剧烈的打斗和高烈度的战争。光裸的皮肤上布满了浅浅的伤痕，柔软的肌肉却含着不可思议的力道。他忍不住下手狠狠捏了下对方的侧腰，王耀猛地叫出身来，腿颤微微地打直绷紧，亚瑟顺势紧紧箍住他的腰，一阵狂撞乱顶，把雪白的屁股使劲往腰胯上按。

好湿，好热，怎么会这么爽。简直想把浑身的暴虐因子全部释放出来，狠狠地操翻他，看他哭，看他手足无措，看他身下一次次绝望地哭叫着高潮，直到再也射不出任何东西。眼睛染上血红，亚瑟一手死压着王耀的肩膀一手提了腰，迫使他的腰臀拱出更加色情的弧度，下身更为猛烈地进出。

火热的柱身青筋毕露，残忍地碾磨着肠壁，缓解了空虚之余却激发了更难耐的痒。

凶器越发狰狞硬热起来，快感汹涌而至。抓紧池壁的手指绷紧了，王耀咬着嘴唇，扭动的身体完全不受控制，本能地寻找更为火热的体温，小腹深处绞出一股一股滚热的淫水，热烫烫地浇在龟头的小孔上，爽得亚瑟头皮发麻，更加用力地插进去。而这一次，亚瑟明显感觉到顶到了一个硬一点的肿块，他停顿了一下，随即狠狠地撞了上去！

“唔！”

崩溃地低叫了一声，王耀身体瞬间僵硬了，肠道猛地一缩，打了电似的缴紧。亚瑟没有准备，被他这么一夹，差点当场缴械投降。泪水顺着红润的脸颊淌了下来，王耀颤巍巍地挺直身体，肘尖顶着洗手台，向前趴下去，竟是本能地想逃离这场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

尝到了甜头，亚瑟又怎么能让他如愿。

一把把人拖了了回来，凶器因为这个略显粗暴的动作顶得更深，牢牢固定在台子旁边，抵着那一点恶狠狠地贯穿。

“哎，慢点、慢点……”

王耀仰头呜咽着，眼泪口水糊了一脸。亚瑟咬着牙，脸颊绷出刚毅的线条，汗水顺着额头一滴滴砸下来。腰胯摆动的力道执拗而坚定，英国人的抽插狂风暴雨般可怕而毫无章法，饱胀的性器抵着敏感点整根进整根出，粗大的肉刃被磨成了恐怖的深红色，残忍地碾磨着肠肉，一寸寸细致地捅开，感受着被紧紧吸住的无上快感。

小穴已经被操得熟红，翕动着，被撑开得太满，以至于在亚瑟的东西拔出去的时候无法闭合，精液混着融化成水的药膏顺着大腿根部淌下来，衬着青青紫紫的淤痕，道不尽的绮丽旖旎。

王耀浑身发软，找到了敏感点的亚瑟进攻起来又快又深，一下下全数撞在那块让他欲仙欲死的地方。他颤抖着想抚慰一下备受冷落的前端，却被亚瑟抢先一步握住。修长的手指极富技巧性地撸动着不断流水的性器，灵巧地套弄着龟头，又恶意抠挖着马眼。王耀难以忍受地勾起脖子，英国人趁机抓住他的头发向后拉，迫使他抬起头，目光落在身前的镜子上。

“看看你现在的样子，多美。”亚瑟品尝着王耀幼白的耳垂，轻声诱惑。

王耀喘息着抬起眼睛，只一眼，又立刻开始挣扎起来。从这个角度，他能够清楚地看见湿气氤氲的浴室里正在上演着一副何等淫靡的场景，亚瑟埋头啃吻着他的耳垂和颈侧，屁股里还夹着这个男人的东西，随着他一下下毫不留情地挺动，射精的愿望也越发强烈。而要命的东西却又被他牢牢抓在手里，食指堵着玲口，完全强迫地限制住了呼之欲出的高潮。

“亚瑟、亚瑟……”王耀眼神朦胧，喉咙里挤出气若游丝的低唤，“放开我，我想射……”

“我没听清哦。”亚瑟恶劣地笑了笑，顺着侧腰摸到王耀胸前的挺立，指尖一圈圈打转，慢条斯理地捻揉着小小的硬粒，指甲猛地一抠，换来身下人更难耐地颤动。“宝贝，宝贝，大点声。”

“让我射，求你了……求你了！”王耀的大脑一片混沌，下腹热得难受，酥麻的情欲在体内奔涌着，却找不到一个爆发的突破口。身后的撞击似乎慢下来了，王耀刚刚缓了口气，亚瑟却猛地抽离了身体，一把搂高他的腰，在王耀反应过来之前狠狠地顶了到了敏感处！

“啊——”

手指松开，头被按了下去，王耀几乎有些绝望地看着自己的阴茎倔强地挺起来，不断抽搐着，射出一小股一小股黏着的白液，滚烫的液体顺着大腿蜿蜒而下，弄脏了地板。

亲眼看着自己高潮的画面太过羞耻却又别无选择，快感纷至沓来，持续而强烈地刺激着他的脑神经。王耀哆嗦着，泪水不断外涌着，唇角泻出甜蜜的呻吟，摇摆着腰肢，整个人都快化成了一滩水，若不是被亚瑟箍着腰，整个人都要跌在地上。同时随着顶点的降临，他不由自主地绞紧肠壁，牢牢裹住身后人的火热，腻肉一吸一缩，咬着它往更深处拖。

“宝贝，你好热好紧，简直是天堂——”在先前的刺激下勉强撑住不射已经是英国人的极限了，被王耀再这么一夹，哪里还受得住。快感冲到头顶，亚瑟一边啃吻着眼前白皙的肩膀一边模模糊糊地说着平时绝不会出口的淫词浪语，飞快地抽离了下体，在王耀的惊呼中再次一插到底，抵着因高潮而震颤个不停的腺体射出了浓浓的精液！

“啊——啊——”太烫了，太满了……太爽了。

哭叫的声音猛然拔高，激爽汹涌而来，王耀白皙的手指在洗手台乱抓着，火热的液体结结实实打在肠壁上，火烫粘腻的触感鲜明地诉说着身体正在被一个男人侵犯的事实。

亚瑟喘着粗气，坚实的臂膀搂住王耀，像是要把这个男人的骨头揉碎融进怀里，髋骨紧紧贴着臀肉，小幅度地挺着腰，让自己的东西埋得更深，射得更深。

高潮后的身体敏感得不可思议，王耀脑子依然迷迷糊糊的，却清楚地感受到高热紧致的肠道吸裹着男人的东西，描绘出粗犷的轮廓。火热烧到了极致，它激烈地弹跳着，在身体内部肆无忌惮地叫嚣着存在。

就是这个东西残忍霸道地闯进来，鞭挞抽插，送自己去了天堂。王耀稀里糊涂地想着，伸出手按了一下小腹，似乎摸到了凶刃狰狞的形状。他被这玩意的尺寸吓到了，飞快地缩回了手，肩膀颤巍巍地抖动着。

然而这个无意识的动作却极大地取悦了英国人，亚瑟忍不住嘴角上扬，下体亲昵地蹭了蹭，低头在王耀唇上奖励地印下一吻。王耀下意识想躲，亚瑟捉住他的下颌，舌头强硬地闯了进去。

一吻终了，俩人俱是气喘吁吁。汗津津的身体抱在一起，让王耀本能觉得有点难受。伸手去推身后人的肩膀，亚瑟动了动胯，恶意地让软下来的东西滑出去一点，大量精液随之涌了出来，白色泡沫糊在小穴的入口，又顺着大腿淋淋漓漓地滑落下来。

王耀抿紧嘴唇，过于强烈的感觉让他忍不住僵硬了身体。试探着收紧穴口不然男人的东西淌出来，肠肉翕动着，却刺激了体内的恶魔再一次肿胀起来。

“你在做什么？”亚瑟皱眉，手掌滑落到王耀的侧腰不轻不重地一捏，成功逼出一声婉转甜腻的喘息。

“出去！”泄过一次，多少回了些神智，王耀咬着下唇恶狠狠瞪了亚瑟一眼，可惜潮红的脸颊和水光潋滟的眼睛没有半点威慑力。

“——你认真的？”

就着下体相连的姿势，亚瑟捏着王耀的脸，危险地凑近。鼻尖相抵，呼吸相缠。空气中弥漫着麝香的气味，执拗而不容拒绝地笼罩着彼此。王耀的嘴唇上沾了一点不知是谁的浊液，亚瑟眸色更沉了些，拇指轻轻抿开，温柔地，细致地涂抹在嫣红的下唇上。

浓浓的情色意味不言而喻。

王耀扭头想躲，亚瑟凑了过来，一口衔住嘴唇，舌尖卷了精液用力向王耀口里推。另一只手顺着腰身重新游走到王耀的前面，手指灵活地挑起半硬的性器，向下一滑，托着柱身上上下下套弄起来。

磨人的酥麻再次顺着神经流淌到四肢百骸，亚瑟深深吻着他，唇舌加快进攻，舌尖轻搔上颚让王耀忍不住颤抖。王耀低声呜咽着，推拒肩膀的手不知什么时候滑了下去，落在身后人坚实的胸膛上，有意无意轻轻蹭过那颗深色的红点。

“别乱摸！”

亚瑟哑着嗓子制止，一把抓住王耀为害作乱的手，同时捕捉到了对方眼里一闪而过的笑意。那稍纵即逝的笑容太漂亮，帝国绅士僵了几秒才反应过来。“你在报复我？”

王耀不说话，闭紧了眼睛喘息着，灯光暖黄，睫毛落在脸上显出一片浅浅的阴影。

亚瑟松开手，将下巴搁在王耀肩膀上，闷声问道：“药效醒了吗？”

王耀又瞪了他一眼。操，以前怎么没发现他这么禽兽。

胳膊被压制着，对方一只手在胸前不安分地游走，指尖绕着乳头兴致勃勃地打转。潮湿的呼吸喷在脖颈上，一呼一吸间满是浓浓的情欲。另一只手抓着自己已经完全挺立的性器撸动着，毒药一般的快感让他用尽了全身力气才不至于呻吟出声。

更可怕的是，随着亚瑟腰胯轻轻摆动，王耀屁股里夹紧的性器又在急速膨胀着，按压着肠壁的敏感点，扯着他无可救药地跌进情欲深海。后穴的瘙痒再一次被点燃，浑身酥麻难耐，食髓知味的肠道愈发热情地缠绕迎合着对方的性器，渴望粗暴的对待，渴望大力的抽插。

第二波药劲上来了，理智渐渐稀薄，精致的脸被欲望一点点烧红，嘴唇微微张开，王耀皱着眉忍耐着，愈发高热的体温和一股股涌出的肠液却出卖了他的欲求不满。

亚瑟只是试探性地动了动，王耀就忍不住绷紧身体，后穴深深绞紧，撅起浑圆挺俏的屁股，迫不及待地向后探去，用敏感点迎合对方的抽插。可是这次亚瑟却偏要看他笑话一般，一动不动，看着眼前人一次次徒劳无功的丧气模样，笑得欠扁异常。

王耀生气了，也不按常理出牌了，小小的暴虐因子在体内复苏，他屈起手臂，肘尖又狠又稳地砸向亚瑟的前胸。

“卧槽，你来真的！？”

英国人下意识后退了一步，坚硬的性器被抽了出来，龟头在穴口还稍微卡了一下，发出轻微的“啵”声。精液源源不断地从穴口流了出来，将腿根处弄得一塌糊涂。

王耀的脸更红了，低头去找内裤掩饰尴尬。

亚瑟盯了他几秒，终于忍不住扯高嘴角，一个箭步窜上来，把人结结实实抱了个满怀。肉棒在小腹上胡乱摩擦着，王耀一把握住。

“我今天要废了这根东西。”

“放马过来。”

英国人笑了，上挑的眼尾含着无尽的风流恣意。王耀呆呆地看着，一时竟然出了神。趁着他发愣的当儿，亚瑟弯下身，一把把人抱了起来，向花洒走去。

“喂！”黑发青年挣扎着，“放我下来！”

亚瑟调笑地看了他一眼。

“小黑猫，各凭本事。”


End file.
